She doesn't see me
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: ONESHOT: Ron thinks about his relationship with Hermione. I moved a hand through my hair, I felt so ashamed of my actions. I felt so embarrassed by how in love I was with her. End Pairing: DHg.


**A/N: Hey! It's been quite a long time since I've updated hasn't it? School's been draining my energy more than Physical Ed has. There comes a time when all authors feel like taking a step out of their comfort zone and take on another pairing!! I'm kidding, this fic is more of Ron than Draco and Hermione. BUT THE PAIR THAT GET TOGETHER IS STILL DRACO AND HERMIONE!! Ron get's rejected. Awwwwww.**

**The lyrics are borrowed from A1's She doesn't see me. And as all of you can see, so is the title. **

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: This is not mine.

* * *

**She doesn't see me**

**By Amber**

_**When she passes me by, she's a ray of light.  
Like the first drop of sun from the sky.**_

I was sitting with my date, Lavender, when she walked past me, giving me a small smile as she was brought away to the dance floor. My heart broke a little more. She seemed to be the only colour in the room, my eyes watched her dancing, I was hardly listening to my date. Whenever I saw her my heart skipped a beat, whenever I saw him I was full of jealousy.

_**And I know she's a queen who deserves a king.  
But I'm not a king, and she doesn't see me.**_

I knew she was never happy when we had been a couple, I could feel it in the half-hearted smiles, the short kisses, the fake smile. I felt pathetic, was I not good enough for her? She treated me like a brother but I was foolish enough to think we could be anything more than just best friends. Now as I looked at her getting some punch with her boyfriend, they seemed to be so absorbed in each other. They deserved each other. I knew now.

_**When she dances, she moves me to a smile.  
I see everything near her shine.**_

They proceeded back to the dance floor, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist protectively. They seemed to _fit_ so well, as though two bodies had mended and became one. The people around them smiled as the couple swayed to the soft music. I smiled wearily as Lavender gave a small remark about them, she wished we could be like them. I looked down, how could I feel the way I felt about _her_ with anyone else?

_**There is a grace in her ways I can't contain.  
I don't have the grace, she doesn't see me.**_

I started thinking back to the times we danced, I was so excited that I kept stepping on her feet by accident.

So excited.

_**And the closer I get I can't help but hide.  
So ashamed of my body and voice.**_

I moved a hand through my red hair, I felt so ashamed of my actions. I felt so embarrassed by how smitten I was with her. So in love that I didn't realise she didn't love me back. My head so stuck to much in the clouds that I didn't realise she never responded when I said those three words. All that had mattered was that _I _had managed to say them to her.

_**There are boundaries we pass in spite of war.  
But our own, we can't seem to cross.**_

The war had ended just after we begin our relationship. The few who knew us well said that we brought them luck. For a while I felt so happy, elated, _satisfied_ with my life; so contented with my life. I never thought anything could have gone wrong.

_**He has a way that surrounds him, so delicate.  
With a glory the reigns in his life, he is also so much that he is not.**_

_**These things, they don't see and she doesn't see me.**_

Lavender stopped starring dreamily at the wonderful couples in front of her, her attention on her date now. His hand clasped together, his head bent low. Despite his muscular build, she felt as if he could be gentle and loving. With his flaming red hair and his blue eyes, he was almost perfect. Almost perfect.

_**There are things we can change, if we just choose to fight  
But the walls of in justice are high.**_

I sighed, if I could turn back time I certainly wouldn't have brought us together in the first place. I certainly wouldn't have caused myself so much misery, pain, so much torment. But I couldn't, and as comprehension dawned on me, the first solid and convicted thought I had since we broke up, I realized I didn't want to. I never wanted to forget the times we had together. I wanted to remember her forever.

And I never wanted to make the same mistake twice.

_**When she passes me by, she's a ray of light.  
Like the first drop of sun from the sky.**_

The song they had been dancing to had ending, once again, her boyfriend led her to the drinks station, scooping some water for her this time. For the first time since we broke up, I was finally able to see them as just another couple, just another couple in a school that was filled with happiness and freedom.

_**And I know she's a queen, who deserves a king.**_

I didn't mind that she was not his girlfriend any longer. I didn't mind that she never loved me from the start. Suddenly I felt more free than I had in days, as if _something_ that had been weighing me down had suddenly, miraculously fallen away. And I knew. I knew that I had finally gotten over her. Startling Lavender as I stood up suddenly, I swept her into my arms as both of them headed to the dance floor, laughing. The first sincere laughter I had laughed in days, and it felt so good. My mind was clear and I understood, finally, that Hermione Granger was happier than she ever was with me. She deserved Draco Malfoy, someone better than me, and I didn't mind.

I didn't mind at all.

* * *

**A/N: So! What do you think? I hope I didn't make Hermione sound bad or anything. But I really cannot stand her with anyone other than Draco. Hahaha. Anyway, this is the first time I've written something that's not really focused on DHg. **

**Please tell me what you think?**

**Much Love, **

**Amber**


End file.
